


Anniversary Gifts

by XIIIBlackCatXIII



Series: The Magnus Archives shorts [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anniversary, Idiots in Love, M/M, to be rewritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIBlackCatXIII/pseuds/XIIIBlackCatXIII
Summary: Yeah, okay, it's more like a headcanon but I want to rewrite it into a proper story at some point and it was the first thing I wrote so yeah.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Series: The Magnus Archives shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Anniversary Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like I didn't wanna put all these little things in the wrong order but also I wanna include this one jus cause it's like, the first bit of writin n even tho it reads more like a headcanon I do intend to write somethin a lil longer for it at some point-

Anniversaries weren’t a big deal to Martin and Jon, considering they missed their first one with everything that was happening, and by the time the second one came round they really didn’t want to do any big thing for it.

So it just became a day where they’d sleep in, cuddle in bed for hours with hushed conversation like they were children at a sleepover.

It wasn’t much, but it was everything to them.

The one year they tried to surprise each other ended with Martin’s new dog, Poochums, and Jon’s new cat, The First Mate.

They decided surprises weren’t their strong suit after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Martin calls the dog Poochums because I want you to imagine Jon saying that with his serious voice.


End file.
